musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Strangers When We Meet:David Bowie
"Strangers When We Meet" is a song by David Bowie, originally recorded for his 1993 album The Buddha of Suburbia. In 1995, Bowie re-recorded the song for his Outside album, and this version was released edited as a single paired with a reworked version of Bowie’s 1970 “The Man Who Sold the World”. Musically it shares several similarities to earlier Bowie songs. The background guitar theme of the Buddha of Suburbia version is very similar to that of "Look Back in Anger". Also the bassline at the beginning of the song is the same bassline used in the song "Join the Gang" from 1967.[citation needed] While the new version of “The Man Who Sold the World” was billed as the "live version", it was actually a studio-recorded track, based on a reworked version performed on the Outside Tour, and mixed by Brian Eno before the single’s release. Samuel Bayer’s video for the song shared some visual similarities with that for “The Hearts Filthy Lesson”, but was a much more simple and placid affair set in a decaying artists studio. Despite a live performance on Top of the Pops, the double A-side would enter the UK charts at No. 39 before dropping away. The song's title may be a reference to the 1960 film of the same name or the chorus of Leroy Van Dyke's 1961 song 'Walk on By'.[citation needed] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 7" version **1.2 UK CD version **1.3 US CD version **1.4 Australian CD version **1.5 UK Promo version **1.6 US Promo version *2 Production credits *3 References *4 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit 7" versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Strangers When We Meet (Edit)" (Bowie) – 4:19 #"The Man Who Sold the World (Live)" (Bowie) – 3:35 UK CD versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Strangers When We Meet (Edit)" (Bowie) – 4:19 #"The Man Who Sold the World (Live)" (Bowie) – 3:35 #"Strangers When We Meet (Album version)" (Bowie) – 5:06 #"Get Real" (Bowie/Eno) US CD versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Strangers When We Meet (Album version)" (Bowie) – 5:06 #"Strangers When We Meet (Buddha of Suburbia album version)" (Bowie) – 5:06 #"The Man Who Sold the World (Live)" (Bowie) – 3:35 Australian CD versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Strangers When We Meet (Edit)" (Bowie) – 4:19 #"The Man Who Sold the World (Live)" (Bowie) – 3:35 #"Strangers When We Meet (Album version)" (Bowie) – 5:06 #"Strangers When We Meet (Buddha of Suburbia album version)" (Bowie) – 5:06 UK Promo versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Strangers When We Meet (Edit)" (Bowie) – 4:19 US Promo versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Strangers When We Meet (Edit)" (Bowie) – 4:19 #"Strangers When We Meet (Buddha of Suburbia Edit)" (Bowie) – 4:10 #"Strangers When We Meet (Album version)" (Bowie) – 5:06 Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strangers_When_We_Meet_(song)&action=edit&section=8 edit *'Producers': **David Bowie **Brian Eno **David Richards *'Musicians': **David Bowie: vocals, keyboards, guitar, saxophone **Brian Eno: synthesizers on "Strangers When We Meet" and "Get Real" **Reeves Gabrels: guitar **Carlos Alomar: guitar **Erdal Kizilcay: bass, keyboards on "Strangers When We Meet" and "Get Real" **Mike Garson: piano, keyboards **Sterling Campbell: drums on "Strangers When We Meet" and "Get Real" **Gail Ann Dorsey: bass guitar on "The Man Who Sold the World" **Peter Schwartz, George Simms: keyboards on "The Man Who Sold the World" **Zachary Alford: drums on "The Man Who Sold the World" Category:1995 singles